Saw: Game Over!
by nicholas.cornish2
Summary: Jigsaw returns to try to take down a new set of players, including Police Officer, Cole Bateman, who want revenge on Jigsaw for killing his wife. Rated T for violence, gore and bad language
1. Introduction to Cole

Here we go with my first Saw fic, not counting my one-shot

Disclaimer: I do not own Saw

* * *

A policeman woke up strapped to a chair, he looked in a mirror, with some weird mechanical device attached to his head. The TV in the room he was in turned on, showing a scary clown puppet with spirals for cheeks.

"Hello, Cole, I want to play a game" said the clown

"Who are you?" asked Cole

"Here's how the game works, once this tape ends, you a light in the room with switch on, revealing 10 identical boxes, you must choose one of them and only one, once it is opened, you have 3 minutes to use the contents of the box to release yourself from that headpiece you are wearing, if you escape using only the contents of the box, you will find a map that will lead you to the way out hidden inside the mechanism, but if you run out of time, you lose the game, and there is a blade built into that headpiece, run out of time and it will slit your throat, the same will happen if you open a second box, and how does the headpiece know if you open a second box? Simple, there are 10 wires attached to the headpiece, good luck Cole" said the puppet

The TV switched off and the lights turned on, revealing 10 identical boxes surrounding Cole, he picked number 7, inside was a paperclip. The countdown started, 3 minutes to escape using only that clip.

"Oh man" said Cole

He remembered something his wife showed him, he reshaped the clip and slid it into the lock, eventually he was able to pick the lock with seconds to spare. When he was free, he slammed the machine onto the ground, smashing it. The TV came back on.

"Well done Cole, you won my game, as a reward, you now have a map out of this building, but first, let's take a look at what was in the other boxes" said the puppet

The other 9 boxes opened up, inside number one was a crowbar, inside number 2 was a bottle of olive oil, inside number 3 was a crayon set, inside number 4 was a glass, inside number 5 was a key (Probable the key to the machine), number 6 contained a knife, number 8 contained a lighter, number 9 contained a copper wire and number 10 had a gun.

"Oh well, you still won my game in record time, the map is inside the headpiece, take it out and you can leave, I promise that there are no more games...for you, at least" said the puppet

Cole grabbed the map and walked away from the room.

==2 Years Later==

"And that's what happened" said Cole, now 27 years old, he was telling the other police officers about his encounter with Jigsaw

"Whoa, that was a great story" said one of Cole's co workers

"It's not a story if it actually happened" said Cole

"That did not happen, if it did then prove it" said another one of Cole's co workers

Cole showed his co workers a scar he had just between his neck and shoulder from where that device cut him slightly.

"After that, my wife divorced me and I haven't seen her, my 2 kids, or Jigsaw again" said Cole

The officers walked away. The story he told the others was true except for one detail, his wife didn't divorce him, she was a victim to a Jigsaw Trap, that's why Cole joined the police force, so catch Jigsaw and get his revenge for killing his wife.

==Elsewhere==

A man in a black robe is seen creating something in a dark room.

"Ah, officer Bateman, pretty soon you will learn, there are more rules to my game" said the man

* * *

**I'm going to end it there**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	2. Nightmare of a Memory

Time for the second chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Saw

* * *

Cole tried to sleep, but he kept having nightmares about that night, when Jigsaw captured both him and his wife.

==Nightmare==

_Cole had just finished his game against Jigsaw, he was trying to leave, when he saw Jigsaw standing in front of him._

_"What do you want now?" asked Cole_

_"Hello once again, Cole, I'm afraid our game isn't over just yet, you see, your wife won her game too, so you two both move on" said Jigsaw_

_"What are you talking about?" asked Cole_

_Jigsaw gestured for Cole to step through a metal door, when Cole passed by it, he saw a balance beam over a pit of spinning buzz saws._

_"What's this?" asked Cole_

_Billy the Puppet appeared on a TV_

_"Part 2 of the game, your wife is either on the floor above you or the floor below you, at the other side of the balance beam is a glass elevator only big enough for one person, your challenge is to head to the other end of the balance beam and either hop in or sacrifice your life, but you would have no knowledge of whether or not your wife has gone or not, or what her decision was, live or die, Cole, the choice is yours" said Jigsaw_

_Cole slowly approached walked across the balance beam, after a few minutes, he made it to the other end, when he opened a door, he saw an empty glass elevator. He opened it and hopped in, where it slammed shut. He found a tape recorder at the bottom._

_"Well done for making it to the elevator and guaranteeing your survival, but there is a room both above and below you with the same rules, no matter if you are above or below your spouse, time to figure out if your spouse chose to sacrifice their life or if you just made their decision for them" said the voice on the recorder_

_The elevator went up and a door opened, revealing that Helen, Cole's wife, was half way through her game, he had taken the elevator thinking she was below him._

_"NO!" yelled Cole_

_Helen knew she couldn't survive now as Cole took the only escape. She jumped off the beam and into the razor blades._

_"HELLLLEEEEEENNNN!" yelled Cole, before the elevator took him up to the ground floor, as he was underground._

_He arrived in what looked like a garage. He dropped to his knees and started crying, when he looked up, he saw the same clown puppet from before riding a tricycle, it looked at him and laughed._

_"You!" said Cole_

_Jigsaw walked up to Cole from behind._

_"Well done Cole, you survive, but only time will tell if you have learned your lesson" said Jigsaw_

_"Why did you bring me here?" asked Cole_

_"All your life, you were picked on as a kid by both schoolmates and your own family, when you became a cop, you started doing the same to others, abusing your position" said Jigsaw_

_"But what about Helen? Why did you drag her into this?" asked Cole_

_"You probably don't want to hear this from me, but she was unfaithful, when you first started dating in college, when you got engaged before graduation, after you got married, during her pregnancy, and even after your son was born, she wanted more men than just you and had affairs with multiple men, if fact, Daniel, your son, mightn't even be YOUR son" said Jigsaw_

_"No, you're lying" said Cole_

_"I never lie Cole, especially about the fact that you have won your freedom, you may leave and face the world again, as a changed man, or you can stay and join me by my side" said Jigsaw_

_Cole walked out the door._

_"Know this you psycho, I will find you again, and I will kill you, I may have ended Helen's life, but you are no less a monster" said Cole before walking off_

==End Nightmare==

Cole woke up with a scare, he knew he had to catch Jigsaw, even if it killed him.

* * *

**I know this wasn't much of a chapter, but I thought you deserved to know what happened to Cole's wife**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	3. Back in the Game

Time for the newest chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Saw

* * *

Cole, the chief of police and 2 other officers were called into an apartment building, apparently, the resident committed suicide.

"God, this is terrible" said Cole

"I know, why would someone just blow his brains out like that?" asked the chief

Cole looked at a picture of the resident that lived their, it was Cole's Uncle.

"Oh my god, this was my uncle's apartment" said Cole

"You're uncle? Didn't see that coming" said Darren

"Hey, I'm going to see if any other residents knew about anything" said Cole

Cole left and saw a woman who lived next door to his uncle.

"Hello" said Cole

"Oh, hi officer, can I help you?" asked the woman

"What could you tell me about the resident that committed suicide?" asked Cole

"Oh, you must be Martin's nephew, sorry, I didn't know much about him, except his name and the fact that you existed" said the woman

"Alright, well, thanks anyway" said Cole

Cole left the building for a bit, when he turned around to go back in, a man wearing a red boxers robe and a pig mask injected him with something, causing him to pass out.

Cole woke up about an hour later, he was strapped to a chair. The TV came on, showing Billy the puppet.

"_Hello Cole, nice to see you again, remember me? I want to play a game, you never learned your lesson, you continued to bully people with your position as a police officer, this is your final chance to change, you are strapped to a chair, underneath it is a mechanism designed to spew flames like a steam geyser, in order to escape, you must break your hand and get off the chair, if you do not in time, you will burn, live or die Cole_" said Billy

The timer started, Cole started struggling, he had 3 minutes to escape or burn, eventually, he started head-butting his wrist in an attempt to escape, within 2 minutes, he was able to slip his wrist out, but he only had 1 minute left.

"FUCKING SHIT!" said Cole in pain

Cole unstrapped his other wrist, followed by his feet with only 10 seconds to spare, after that, the geyser burst into flames.

"Jesus Chris" said Cole

Cole got up back to his feet, relocated his wrist and walked out.

"Alright Jigsaw, I'm coming after you" said Cole

* * *

**I'm gonna stop it there, now if you guys have any ideas for traps, let me know, cause I only have a few ideas**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	4. Think inside the box

Time for the newest chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Saw

* * *

One of Cole's co officers woke up inside a cage, next to him was a nerdy looking man with a big afro.

"Hello" said the officer a TV on the ceiling turned on, revealing Billy the Puppet.

"_Hello Officer Oswald, in your 10 years on the police force, you have always shown discrimination to Blacks, Asians, Mexicans, Canadians, Midgets & even occasional women, and if that wasn't enough, when you arrest them, you steal money from them, you are a racist, a thief and a disgrace to the badge you wear, the man next to you is Tyson, he is a news reporter who reports propaganda, and why does he do it? Money, he posts lies that ruin peoples businesses, relationships and lives, sometimes, driving them to suicide, but Tyson doesn't care about them, he only cares about the money, the green, as long as he has money in the bank, he is happy, but now it is the time for the two of you to redeem yourselves, before you is a room of 50 box, inside each of them are keys that lead to the next one in your sequence, find your 25 first and you may unlock the final box with the key to release yourself from the room, to make things more difficult, there is broken glass all over the floor, and you have both been stripped of your shoes, first one to escape lives, whoever is too slow, stays in this room, forever, live or die, the choice is yours_" said Jigsaw, before the TV turned off and the cage opened.

Both men charged out of the cage and searched each box, until Tyson found his first box and unlocked it.

"I'm not staying here" said Tyson

Oswald found his key, 5 minutes later, Tyson had found 23 keys, Oswald had found 22 keys.

"I'm ahead of you, I'm getting out of here" said Tyson

Oswald found his 23rd key, with only a few boxes left, it wasn't long before he found the 24th

"Guess again" said Oswald

Oswald quickly found his final key, which got him to the final box.

"NO!" yelled Tyson

Oswald unlocked the door and got out, just as Cole was passing the room.

"Whoa, Oswald, what are you doing here?" asked Cole

"It was Jigsaw, he trapped me, forced me into one of his games, what about you?" asked Oswald

"Same deal, this is my chance to get him back" said Cole

"Then let's go get that fucker" said Oswald

The two walked away. Tyson fell to his knees in the room, crying that he lost. The TV came back on.

"_You failed, Tyson, but I am willing to give you a second chance, there is a secret entrance hidden within the room, find it and escape, I will give you the instructions on how to continue from there_" said Jigsaw

Tyson smiled, devilishly.

* * *

**That's gonna end it for this chapter**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	5. Teamwork

Here we go with chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Saw

* * *

Cole and Oswald were searching the building to find something that could help them find Jigsaw. What they found was an unconscious man strapped to a chair. When he came to, the TV came on, showing Billy

"_Hello, Elroy, I want to play a game, you were a good college student with a respectful future ahead of you, until you met Mrs Fletcher, her beauty hypnotised you, and she knew it, but when you found out she was married, you took matters into your own hands, rape is a serious crime, Elroy, you knew that and you were nearly eaten alive by the guilt, but you can be saved, next to you, outside the window, you will see 2 police officers, if I am not mistaken, on the outside, they must gather the clues to help you get the combination to the padlock on the door to escape the room, because if they don't do it in time, the room will blow, you can either help them out, there is a clue as to solving the puzzle on the wall that the officers can't see, you may help them out if you please, or if the guilt from your crime is too much, you may stay there and end your life, live or die, Elroy, the choice is yours_" said Billy

The timer started, 5 minutes to escape.

"OK, WHAT'S THE CLUE?!" asked Cole

Elroy looked at the wall, he noticed some shapes drawn on it. The first one was a star, the second one was a gun, the final one was a T-Shirt.

"STAR, GUN, SHIRT" yelled Elroy

Cole and Oswald walk away and enter a different room, inside was a bunch of objects hanging from the ceiling.

"How do we find the code here?" asked Oswald

"He said that the clue was 3 objects, maybe the combination is written on the objects hanging from the ceiling" said Cole

"Alright, I guess that makes sense, what was the first part of the clue?" asked Oswald

"A star" said Cole

They both searched through all the objects, no star, they found different shapes, but no stars.

"There are no stars" said Oswald

"We'll have to come back to that one, OK, what was the second object?" asked Cole

"I can't remember" said Oswald

"HURRY" yelled Elroy, with only 4 minutes left

"ELROY. WHAT WAS THE SECOND OBJECT?" asked Cole

"A GUN" yelled Elroy

"A gun, alright" said Oswald

Cole and Oswald searched the room, until Cole found the gun, and Oswald found 2 guns.

"What the hell? There's 3 guns?" asked Oswald

"Must me a specific one, hang on" said Cole

Cole went back to talk to Elroy.

"Elroy, there are 3 different guns" said Cole

"What?" asked Elroy in fear

"There's a Flintlock, a Revolver and a Glock 22" said Cole

"Oh man" said Elroy

"Which type of gun is the one on the wall?" asked Cole

"I don't know, I don't know my guns" said Elroy

"Then just describe what it looks like" said Cole

"Um, alright, it has a quite curved handle which is rounded at the bottom" said Elroy

"OK, so it's not a Glock 22, does it have a cylinder?" asked Cole

"A what?" asked Elroy

"A part of revolvers that sticks out at the side, it is where the bullets are put" said Cole

"Um, no, it doesn't" said Elroy

"Then it must be a Flintlock" said Cole, rushing back

"Hurry, there's only 3 minutes left" said Elroy

Cole got back to Oswald, he grabbed the flintlock, there was a number '3' carved into the side of the handle

"Three" said Cole

"Alright, second number in the combination must be a 3" said Oswald

They returned to Elroy.

"Did you get the combination yet? There's only 2 minutes left" said Elroy

"No, not yet, but we did find the second number in it is a 3" said Cole

"Alright, thank you, remember that the 3rd object is a T-Shirt" said Elroy

Cole and Oswald returned to the objects, but couldn't find a T-Shirt.

"No T-Shirt" said Oswald

"I know, we'll have to come back to that one" said Cole

Cole noticed a star map on the wall.

"Hang on, the first object was a star, right?" asked Cole

"Yeah" said Oswald

Cole lifted the star map, revealing a number 8.

"Eight, ELROY, FIRST NUMBER IN THE COMBINATION IS EIGHT" yelled Cole

"THANKS, BUT BE QUICK, THERE'S ONLY 1 MINUTE" said Elroy

Cole raced back to Elroy.

"Elroy, there's no T-Shirt among the other objects" said Cole

"WHAT?!" yelled Elroy

"I'm sorry, there's no way to find one" said Cole

"DAMN IT" yelled Elroy

30 Seconds left

Elroy turned around and started crying, that's when Cole noticed the number 2 on the back of his shirt.

"Wait, try 8-3-2 for the combination" said Cole

"Alright, but I don't know why" said Elroy

Elroy tried the combination, it worked and the timer stopped.

"It worked? IT WORKED, I'M ALIVE" said Elroy

The TV turned on and Billy appeared on it.

"_Well done, Elroy, you survived the test, but you're not done yet, there is still much more to do_" said Billy

"Aw man" said Elroy

==Elsewhere==

The chief of Police had just woken up, he was inside a cage, strapped to a chair, there was some weird thing around his neck and his lips were sewn shut.

He mumbled something when the TV came on and Billy The Puppet appeared on screen.

"_Hello Harrison, I want to play a game..._" said Billy

The chief was in terror.

* * *

**I'm gonna stop there, what do you think the chief's game is gonna be?**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	6. Time waits for no man

Here is the newest chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Saw

* * *

Cole and Oswald were searching the building, finding nothing.

"Um, Cole, maybe it would be better if we split up" said Oswald

"Yeah, maybe you're right, I'll continue down this hallway, you take the floor above" said Cole

Oswald walked away, Cole tried to open up a metal door, but it was locked.

"Fuck, looks like I need a key" said Cole

Cole entered another room, when he heard a ticking noise.

"What's that?" asked Cole

He realised what it was and stood outside the doorframe, when a gunshot went off.

"Jigsaw booby trapped the doors? I'll admit, that's impressive" said Cole

Cole entered the room, inside, he saw a man on a table, he was obviously dead and was pouring with blood, Cole saw a tape recorder and turned it on.

_"Hello Derrick, you are a burden on society and an unforgivable sociopath, you don't care about the consequences of what you do, sometimes, you disgust even yourself, but you have a chance to redeem yourself, you are strapped to a table with a knife on the cart next to you, you must give enough blood to turn off the machine, if you fail, the saw hanging from the ceiling will drop down and cut you in half, live or die, Derrick, the choice is yours"_

"Man, that's creepy" said Cole

Cole turned around and noticed a small box.

"What's this?"

Cole opened the box, revealing a key.

"This must be the key for the door"

Cole grabbed the key and walked back to the door, it worked.

"Sweet"

Cole walked through the hallway when he received an electric shock

"OW! WHAT THE?"

Cole noticed a series of panels across the floor, each with different symbols on, the one he stepped on had a tape recorder on, he looked at the wall and noticed there was a picture of a knife, so Cole stepped on the panel with a knife on it and nothing happened.

"Alright Jigsaw, I'll play this game" said Cole

He stepped on the next panel with a knife and received another shock.

"SHIT" said Cole

Cole noticed more pictures on the wall, the one he was up to was a gun.

"Oh, I get it now" said Cole

He stepped on the panel with a gun, he looked at the wall again, this time it was a hacksaw.

Cole proceeded through the hallway until he was at the final row

"Okay, last row" said Cole

He looked at the wall, the image was a nail through a person's hand, he leaped onto the panel and stepped off, he passed the hallway.

"Too easy" said Cole

Cole searched through the hallway until he came to a set of stairs, which he went down and ended up in what appeared to be a hotel room lobby. He saw Jigsaw at the door.

"Jigsaw!" said Cole

"Behind this door is one of your closest allies, will you be able to save him?" asked Jigsaw before leaving

Meanwhile, Darren, another co worker of Cole, had just come to after being knocked out. He was in room with 2 big wooden doors, he saw a TV, when it turned on, it showed Billy the Puppet.

"_Hello Darren, I want to play a game, for years, you have framed people you don't like for crimes, meaning that the true criminals were still roaming the streets, you are a poison to the city, which is why there is a slow acting poison coursing through your body, the antidote is behind the 2 doors, but they need a combination to unlock, try to follow the clues to figure out the combination and escape before the poison kills you, in 5 minutes, or you can pay the price for your wrong doings and let the poison kill you, live or die, Darren, make your choice_" said Billy

A countdown started above the doors, Darren searched the room but found nothing, until he noticed 3 clocks on the wall. The first one was quarter to 3, the second one was quarter past 6 and the third one was broken, but it said twenty six minutes past seven, he thought he had to use the numbers the big hand was pointing to.

"Okay, maybe the combination is 9-3-5" said Darren

Darren entered the combination, but it didn't work.

"Aw man" said Darren

He tried using the numbers backwards, but that didn't work either.

"Shit" said Darren

Darren was panicking, he thought if he rotated the clocks till the big hand was pointing straight up, maybe that'll work.

"Okay then, maybe the combination is 5-3-2" said Darren

Still nothing.

"Oh fuck!" said Darren

He only had 2 minutes left, he was really scared.

"Wait, maybe it's only one clock" said Darren

He entered the time of the broken clock, since that one was the odd one out.

"7-2-6"

The combination worked, he saw the antidote on a nightstand and injected himself, when he noticed something written on the floor in blood.

'A broken clock is right twice a day'

"How did I not notice that?" Darren asked himself, before walking away

* * *

**That's it for this chapter, who else has Jigsaw held hostage? Will Cole get his revenge? Will we ever find out what the chief's game is?**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	7. The modified Hand Trap

Here is the newest chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Saw

* * *

Darren was searching for a way out when he found a door to a big room, in the middle of the room was a man trapped in a cage.

"Help me, help me, please!" he said

"Oh my god, what happened here?" asked Darren

"I failed my game, I had to find a way out of the room, but when I rushed to the door, I hit a tripwire and got trapped in here" said the man

"Don't worry, I'll get you out" said Darren

Darren found a switch on the wall, when he pressed it, the cage rose.

"Thank you, you stupid fuck" said the man, pulling out a knife

"Whoa, what are you doing? I just saved your life" said Darren

"I LIED, my game was to find the police with a bottle of antidote to the slow acting poison Jigsaw put in me" said the man

"I'm sorry, but I don't have a bottle of antidote" said Darren

"LIAR" yelled the man, charging at Darren

Darren dodged the man and grabbed a pipe.

"FUCKER" yelled Darren

Darren used the pipe to knock out the man and eventually bludgeon him to death.

"God dammit" said Darren

Meanwhile, Oswald was searching through the building when he found the room that Darren is in. He was on a walkway above him.

"Darren?" asked Oswald

"Oswald? What are you doing here?" asked Darren

"Jigsaw brought me here" said Oswald

"Oh, hey, do you think you can help me out, I need to get out of here but all the doors are sealed" said Darren

"Um, there's a big pile of wood in the middle of the room, maybe you have to leave through there?" suggested Oswald

Darren tried to move the wooden planks but to no avail.

"No, they're nailed down" said Darren

"Well, what can I do?" asked Oswald

"Try to find something I can use to escape" said Darren

"On it" said Oswald

Oswald searched the area, when he found a wooden balance beam, he was able to get across it. He walked through a door on the other end and grabbed a crowbar and an axe.

"I found these, here, take the crowbar and pry off those planks of wood" said Oswald, throwing Darren the crowbar.

Meanwhile, in the freezer, a woman was locked inside a glass cage, when she woke up, she pressed a button that said 'Open'. That's when a TV switched on showing Billy the Puppet.

"_Hello Rachel, I want to play a game, for years, you have relied on your looks to get you through life, you knew that guys wanted to be with you but you always turned the cold shoulder, now you will be given the cold shoulder, once this tape ends, the cage you are in will open, once the cage opens, you will have 3 minutes to escape or else the explosives will kill you, to get out, you must find the key hidden within the stomach contents of one of the pigs hanging from the ceiling, to make things harder, some of the pigs stomachs are filled with other contents besides the key, 10 pigs to choose from, live or die, Rachel, live or die?_" asked Jigsaw

The cage opened, Rachel charged at the first pig, she grabbed a knife from the floor and cut it open, she reached her hand in, but no key.

"Dammit" said Rachel

She searched another pig, this time, there was barbed wire inside, cutting her hands slightly.

"AH, FUCK" said Rachel

She searched the third pig, inside this one was some nails, luckily, they didn't hurt so much.

"3 down, seven to go" said Rachel

She searched the 4th pig, this time, she got a hand full of hot rocks.

"Ah, god, that burns" said Rachel

The 5th pig she searched contained syringes, painfully piercing Rachel.

"AH"

After searching the next 3 pigs, she still couldn't find the key and she had 1 minute left, she searched her 9th pig, and she finally found the key.

"Yes" said Rachel

She used the key on the door and escaped with 30 seconds left. She walked through the hallway, when she saw Cole.

"AAAGGGHHH, Get away from me" said Rachel

"What?" asked Cole

"Get away from me" said Rachel

"Look, miss, I'm not going to hurt you, I just wanna get out of here" said Cole

Rachel ran away, she opened a door to escape but when she opened the door, a shotgun trap killed her.

"Oh my god, Jigsaw really doesn't care who dies" said Cole, before walking away, he entered a room which looked like a kitchen.

When he closed the door, a TV came on showing Billy the Puppet

"_Hello there, I want to play a game, in the room beside you is a man called Jake, his hands are trapped inside of a hand trap, inside it is a combination lock which Jake will try to unlock, your objective is to help him, there are several objects around the room with numbers on them, all you have to do is press the right buttons in the right order so Jake can escape, if you do not do it in time, or if you press the wrong button, then Jake's hands will be completely cut off and you will be locked in the room forever, to help you out, Jake has been given the first number and multiple combinations of numbers are written on the wall, live or die, make your move_" said Billy

The timer started, 5 minutes.

"Dude, what's the first number?" asked Cole

"It's eight" said Jake, in fear

Cole looked at the wall, there were 3 combinations beginning with that number, the first was 8-2-9-0-5-4, the second was 8-9-1-2-5-3, the third one was 8-0-6-4-5-7

"There are 3 combinations that begin with an 8, this may take a while" said Cole

He searched around the room, none of the objects had a number 9 on them, so the first 2 possibilities are out, but he couldn't find a 6 either. Other than that, he found all the numbers for the other combinations.

"Damn it, I can't find any more numbers" said Cole

"What? Oh god" said Jake

Cole turned around, when he saw a meat locker.

"Wait, maybe the final number is in that meat locker" said Cole

Cole entered and found a 6.

"6 that means the combination is 8-0-6-4-5-7" said Cole to himself

Cole ran back to the object with a 0 on and pressed the button, on the small screen in front of Jake, a 0 appeared, he put that into the combination.

"Alright, that worked, next, 6" said Cole, rushing back to the meat locker

He pressed the button and a 6 appeared on the screen in front of Jake, he entered it into the combination.

"Ok, so far so good, next was a 4" said Cole

Cole rushed back to the object with a 4 on it and pressed the button, the same thing happened, and Jake entered it into the combination.

"How you holding up in there?" asked Cole

"I'm doing good, but we're running out of time" said Jake

Cole rushed to the object with a 5 on it and pressed the button, and Jake entered it into the combination.

"Okay only one more, the last number was a 7" said Cole

Cole ran to the object with a 7 on it and pressed the button, when Jake entered it into the combination, he was released from the hand trap and he fell to the ground, woozy from blood loss. The door opened and Cole left, when he did, he saw the door next to Jake open and Pighead walked in and picked up Jake, behind him was Jigsaw, Cole couldn't see Jigsaw's face

"You" said Cole

"Hello Cole, nice to see you again, don't feel bad for Jake, he used his hands to molest children and ruin their childhood, sending them towards a life of drugs and prostitution, now the only thing that those hands will touch is a trash can" said Jigsaw

"JIGSAW! When I get my hands on you, you will pay for what happened to Helen, I will kill you, when I get you, it won't be live or die, it will just be die" said Cole before Jigsaw walked off.

* * *

**That's all for this chapter, will the Chief ever be saved? Who is Jigsaw? (Note; Jigsaw mightn't be someone from this fic, it might be someone from the films that survived), also, I'm still looking for some ideas for traps, if anyone has any suggestions**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	8. Four Corners

Here is the newest chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Saw

* * *

Darren found himself back at the lobby, where Cole was earlier, when he opened the door, he saw the chief inside a cage.

"Oh my god, Chief, are you Okay?" asked Darren

The Chief couldn't speak since his lips were sewn shut, a TV switched on, revealing Billy the puppet.

"_Hello there, I want to play a game, when Harrison became police chief, he promised to get rid of drugs and prostitution, but he became part of the problem himself, around his neck is a knife necklace, when the time expires, the knives attached to it will slam shut and pierce his brain from all 4 sides, but the device can easily slip off, however, the cage he is in is locked and needs a key to open, Harrison knows where the key is as I already told him, but his lips are sewn shut, you have 4 minutes to find the key or the Chief dies, live or die?_" asked Billy

The timer started, 4 minutes.

"Oh my god, man, how can I find the key?" asked Darren

The chief mumbled something, but it wasn't clear what.

Darren searched around the room, he tried inside some boxes, but nothing, he tried under a carpet, still nothing, 2 minutes went by, but he still hadn't found the key.

"Oh, fuck, chief, try to motion to where the key is" said Darren

Harrison looked directly up, when Darren did the same, he saw that the key was on top of the cage.

"On top of the cage, how did I not think of that?" asked Darren

Darren started climbing the cage, which was hard since parts of the cage had been wrapped in barbed wire.

"AGH!" yelled Darren in pain

The chief mumbled something again, this time it was clear he had mumbled 'please help me'.

Darren reached the top of the cage and grabbed the key, he still had one minute left.

"Got it" said Darren

Darren tried climbing back down when his shirt got caught on the barbed wire, when he was able to get himself loose, he lost his grip and fell to the ground, but he was alright.

"I'm okay, wait, where's the key?" asked Darren

He had dropped the key when he fell. And he only had 20 seconds left.

"Oh man" said Darren

Darren looked and noticed the key was inside the cage, the holes in the cage were big enough that he could fit his arm through.

10 seconds

Darren grabbed the key, but his arm was in too much pain from the barbed wire, he tried to use the key but his arm was twitching from pain.

5...4...3...2...1...0

The knives slammed into the chief's skull, instantly killing him.

"NO!" yelled Darren

Cole entered the room.

"Darren, how did you get in here?" asked Cole

Cole noticed the chief

"Oh my god, the chief, is he...?" asked Cole

"Uh huh, I nearly saved him, but I ran out of time, I was so close" said Darren

"You tried your best, come on, lets get out of here" said Cole

"No, I'll get everyone out of here, he I found this tape from after I finished my game, it's for you from Jigsaw" said Darren

Cole started the tape.

"_Hello Cole, you want revenge on me for your Wife's death, but the blood is on your hands, I have hidden more tapes like these around the building, you have a new game, find them all to find me, but be warned, there are multiple thugs around this place with a slow acting poison in their systems, and there is a small bottle of antidote stitched into your body, big enough to cure one poison, but small enough that you wouldn't notice it, you must take on this task alone, no one else is allowed to help you, the next tape is found with the woman you met in the hotel where you found out about your uncle's suicide, find her, find the next clue_" said Jigsaw

"That sick fuck" said Cole#

"Like I said, I'll get everyone else out, I found Oswald earlier, but I lost him on my way here" said Darren

"I know Oswald's here, he helped me earlier, you work on finding everyone who Jigsaw has taken hostage, if any of them mention the antidote, kill them" said Cole

"I'll head towards the entrance and try to find some help" said Darren

"Don't get yourself killed, alright?" asked Cole

Darren left, Cole went the other way to find the woman Jigsaw was talking about. He went up the elevator, inside, a determined look appeared on his face, he removed his uniform shirt, revealing a black tank top, and some visible tattoos on his shoulders. he stepped out of the elevator, and saw some weird device, it looked like a sleeveless jacket. Billy the Puppet appeared on the TV.

"_Hello again Cole, the device you see before you comes with some equipment you will need on your quest, a flashlight, a compass, a tape recorder, a knife and a gun and so much more, but be careful, the jacket works on a satellite signal, you must put it on and if you go off course, the jacket will give you a major electric shock, if you try to take it off, it will do the same_" said Billy

"So this is your new toy? Alright, I'll play by your rules" said Cole, before putting on the jacket, it was a nice fit

The door in front of him opened. Cole walked through it

* * *

**I'm gonna end the fic there.**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	9. Damsel in Distress

Here is the newest chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Saw

* * *

Cole came up to another door, before he entered it, he reached into his tank top, he pulled out some dog tags, on one was his name, date of birth and hometown, on the other was a message from his late wife, Helen, 'I know you can do it, no matter what it is'.

"I'm doing this for you, Helen" said Cole, before walking through the door.

Inside was a glass tank on top of a scaffolding, inside was the woman he met at the apartment building, she was clearly panicking. A TV came on revealing Billy the Puppet.

"_Hello, Cole, the woman above you is Lauren Stacies, a news reporter, when her job was on the line, she lied in her stories, and fabricated evidence just to make her stories believable, eventually, the guilt caught up with her, it drove her to alcoholism, the reason she avoided talking to you when you met her was because she was scared you would catch her, but she was telling the truth when she said she knew nothing about your uncle's suicide. You must get to her in order to reach your next tape, you must drain the pool, which has been electrocuted, you must drain the pool and shut off the electricity, live or die, Cole?_" asked Billy

Cole ran around the room to find where he could drain the pool, he found a door on the side of the room, when he looked in, he saw Jigsaw and a Pighead henchman next to him.

"Hello Cole, did you know about my mentor's son? Gideon? He would have been so much like John Kramer, or maybe he would have been more like you, always searching for justice, unfortunately, we will never know" said Jigsaw

That's when a second Pighead came out with a pump for a machine, all 3 entered an elevator and the elevator door closed.

"JIGSAW!" yelled Cole

Cole realised he needed to go around to find the pump to drain the pool, he went into the closet and saw an open door, he walked through it and ended up inside a laundry room, he went up some stairs, but the door was locked.

"Damn it, where's the key?" he asked himself

Cole searched around the room, when he looked through a window, he saw a key hanging from a chain, behind a chain-link fence, he noticed a mechanism with a missing gear.

A TV turned on, showing Billy the Puppet.

"_Hello Cole, nice to see you again, on your quest to find me, you must face the laundry room, somewhere in the room is the missing gear for the mechanism, when you find it and return it to the mechanism, the key will lower, so you can reach it, but at the same time, you will activate the steam in the pipes, you must grab the key and escape before the steam burns you, live or die, Cole_" said Billy

Cole searched throughout the room until he found the gear inside one of the washing machines, when he fixed the mechanism, the key lowered and the steam activated. Cole was still able to get the key and get out. When he escaped, he found himself outside, in the rain.

"I'm out?" asked Cole

Cole heard something up a height, he looked up and saw a bald guy in an orange T Shirt and camouflage pants falling from above, to his death.

"JESUS CHRIST" yelled Cole

He looked up again and saw one of Jigsaw's Pighead Henchmen. Cole rushed up a ladder, but when he reached where Pighead was, the door had been bolted shut.

"COWARD!" yelled Cole

Cole went further upstairs until he found an unlocked door and went in. Cole saw a short hallway and a door at the other end, behind the door was Billy the Puppet, the door slammed shut, when Cole opened the door again, Billy was gone, but his tricycle wasn't.

Back with the woman that Cole needed to save, a door opened on the left side of the room, and Jigsaw walked into the room.

"JIGSAW, what do you want?" asked Lauren

"What do I want? I want to play a game, Cole should be back eventually to help you, unless he meets his end before he returns" said Jigsaw

"Who are you?" asked Lauren

Jigsaw removed his hood.

"You?" asked Lauren

Cole had just entered another room, he saw 7 Televisions, 3 on the left of the room, 3 on the right, one in the middle. The middle one turned on, showing Billy.

"_Hello Cole, this is your next test in your quest, there are 2 pathways to buttons on each side of the room, the pathways have multiple symbols on them, the TVs on both sides of he room will show you the right symbols on the pathways, only when both buttons have been pressed will the door open, but every time you step on the wrong symbol, you will receive an electric shock_" said Billy

* * *

**I'm gonna end the chapter there.**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	10. Pool Pump

Here is the newest chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Saw

* * *

Cole observed the symbols on the TVs on the sides of the room, the left one had a Snake, a Skull and a Knife.

"Alright then" said Cole

Cole walked over to the first walkway, he stepped on the snake and nothing happened.

"Great, alright, next was a Skull" said Cole

Cole stepped onto the skull symbol.

"Last one was a knife" said Cole

Cole stepped on the knife and nothing happened, Cole pressed the button and a red light near the exit turned green. Cole walked back to the TVs, this time the symbols were a Nail through a hand, a heart and a pistol. Cole repeated the same process and the door opened. Behind the door was the pool pump.

"YES!" said Cole

Cole pushed the pump through 3 rooms until he was faced with a locked door.

"Shit, now what?" asked Cole

A TV came on, showing Billy.

"_Hello again Cole, if you are watching this, that means you are still alive and have brought the pool pump this far, the way forward is blocked, in order to proceed, you must find a way to unlock the door, there is a map on a table in this room to the way to unlock the door, but be careful, if you do not do this then you will be stuck in this room forever, and if you try to escape then your vest will shock you, live or die Cole_" said Billy

Cole grabbed the map and ended up outside, his route was blocked by a wall.

"Oh come on" said Cole

Cole looked through a crack in the wall and saw a brute of a man wearing a spiked helmet with his hand chained behind his back. A walkie talkie that Cole had equipped to his vest activated.

"Who is it?" asked Cole

"_Hello Cole, I told you about thugs, this is Dennis, he's a bodybuilder that got addicted to steroids, now, he must use his strength to defeat you, there is a slow acting poison throughout his body, remember, the antidote is inside your body, you must find someway to defeat him_" said Jigsaw

After that, the wall fell down, now Dennis could see Cole. Dennis roared and charged at Cole, but Cole was able to dodge.

"Fuck man" said Cole

Cole tried to run, but there was nowhere to run. Cole was backed into a wooden wall.

"I WANT THAT ANTIDOTE" said Dennis

Dennis charged at Cole, but Cole dodged again, Dennis ran into the wooden wall, and smashed it, causing him to fall into a pit.

"Huh, that was surprisingly easy" said Cole

Cole saw a door near the wooden wall and found himself in a hallway, there were marks on the floor.

"What's this?" asked Cole

Cole opened a door, behind it was the pool pump.

"Of course" said Cole

Cole continued to push the pool pump, eventually, he got back to the pool and he was able to push it back into position and drain the pool.

"Officer? You did it, you drained the pool" said Lauren

"Don't worry, I'm gonna get you out of here" said Cole

A metal door opened, Cole charged through it and found himself on a fire escape.

"Huh! Going up" said Cole

Cole climbed the ladder, when he reached a floor with an open door, when he walked through the door, he saw Darren and Oswald.

"We need to get rid of him, it's his fault we're here" said Oswald

"But he's trying to help us escape, why kill him?" asked Darren

"He's the reason we're here, it's his fault the chief's dead and if we let him live, he'll get us thrown in prison, chances are, by now, he's found out his uncle's death wasn't a suicide" said Oswald

Cole was in shock. At that point, Darren and Oswald split up, Oswald slipped away and found himself in a dark room, he used his flashlight to find out that he was in a ballroom...filled with mannequins.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this, sorry for the long wait**

**READ AND REVIEW**

* * *

**I'm gonna end the chapter there.**

**READ AND REVIEW**


End file.
